silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes vs. Villains 3 Jury Discussion
This is a transcript of the Jury discussion from Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 3. Outwit Luke: So... Shall we begin? This is the outwit portion of the discussion. How did Sadako, Lightning, and Satania outwit everyone else, if they did at all? You decide. This discussion will focus mostly on strategies. Who wants to start this off? Peridot: Me! Let me blow this up! Luke: Go for it, Peridot. Peridot: You know who I think had a great, great, great strategic game? Seriously, who? Guess who I'm thinking! Lightning, you first. Lightning: Uh... is it you? Peridot: Oh please, Claire, I'm not that vain. I mean from you three, give me your answer? Lightning: Is it me? Peridot: Maybe... Satania, your turn! Satania: Is it me? I think I was pretty strategic. Peridot: Who knows? Sadako! Sadako: ... Let me guess... It's either Lightning or Satania... Peridot: Come on, creepy girl! You had all season to be humble. You're in the darn final three of an All-Stars season! Own it, girl! Sadako: ... Peridot: Naw, all three of you! That's my answer! No, seriously. I'm happy with this final three. You were all geniuses in your own ways! Harry: Actually, Peridot, may I retort? Look, I'm not upset or bitter or anything, but there are definite players that played better than others up there. Lightning: Give it to us straight, Potter. Which one of us sucked? Harry: To say you sucked would be an overstatement. I'm just saying that Sadako here didn't have much strategy going for her. It seemed that Satania and Lightning made most of the decisions. Sadako: ... I spoke when I needed to... That was that... Pennywise: Hahaha! Actually, wizard boy, she's got a point! Sadako only ever did what she had to do, which was a great strategy! I mean, it worked for her, after all. Harry: Really? Well, you're entitled to your opinion, but I-- Snape: Frankly, opinions are going to clash here. I, for one, have a thing or two to say about miss Satania's strategy. Satania: Oh no. Snape: If I am not mistaken, you had many alliances, did you not? Satania: I did. I had to cover all bases, you know? I didn't want to fall into bad numbers anywhere. James: Let me have a piece of this cake. Satania, you and Lightning were together throughout the entire merge. Aside from pre-merge, what things did you do apart from each other? Satania: That's an easy one. At the triple vote, she wanted you or Harry gone. I had to convince her to vote Godzilla and Mark with the rest of us. Lightning: Hold on a minute there, you did not convince me. I was very much aware of my plan, I was just doing what you said you were. Covering all bases. Satania: Oh, shush. Let me have my moment. Lightning: Sorry, I don't downplay myself for anyone. Yukari: And that is exactly what I love about you, Lightning! You're so strong and sure of everything you do! Peridot: Alright, Yukari, you can get married when the season's over. Yukari: Very funny, Peridot, but my mind's made up. I encourage you all to consider Lightning tonight. She had by far the greatest game here. Snape: I beg to differ. I would like to say that, although foolish as it may have been, Satania was definitely... on top of her game. Godzilla: Rooar, roar roar roar roar? (Hey, am I the only one here pulling for Sadako?) Mark: Don't worry, big guy, I am too. At least, I'm considering it. Sadako, you're a smart little monster, tell me why your game was better than the other two. Sadako: ... I never put myself out farther than I could handle... I only ever did what was necessary to get by... I had no need to make a scene, to start drama... Mark: Short and soft spoken. I like it! Wednesday: If you are all finished, I would like to say a few things to my former "allies." Mark: Please, be my guest! Wednesday: First of all, Satania, I never really liked you too much. I only did because you helped me get my way. When you decided to go a different direction than me, I had no need to care for you anymore. Satania: I'm sorry, are you inferring that you took care of me? Wednesday: That is exactly what I'm getting at. Satania: Well, Sadako and Lightning went against you too, so you gotta choose one of us. Might as well be me, hmhm. Wednesday: I know. It's disgusting. James: Hey, Wednesday, chill out. We're here to have a good time. These girls worked hard for their spots, let's be nice to them. Mark: I agree. I, for one, hate bitter Juries. It's just a game. We all know that I suck at games, so... Wednesday: I will say whatever I want. It's my time to speak. Harry: So much for a peaceful evening. Godzilla: Roar. (Yeah, right.) James: I don't want to sound arrogant here or anything, but the way the three of you reduced my strategy to rubble speaks endlessly about the games you played. Seriously, it's going to be a hard decision tonight. Wednesday: It will be hard for me for different reasons. Pennywise: Haha, same old Wednesday. Here, have a balloon. *offers a balloon to Wednesday, but she bursts it* Outplay Luke: Well, it looks like we are ready to move onto the outplay portion. Speaking in terms of physical and social prowess, how did these three excel? Mark: Let me start us off. Lightning, beast. Sadako, beast. Satania, beast in some sense. Some of the best challenge performances I've ever seen from a group of finalists. By the way, you three rocked the social game too. Yukari: I agree. I know I'm fangirling Lightning right now, but all three of you had fantastic games in both senses. You were always talking to me, you were always winning challenges. As a matter of fact, all three of you were on my mind above most other people every day. Godzilla: Rooar roar roar roaaar roar. Roar roaar roar roar roaar roooar roar roaar roar. (I think Sadako had the best social game of the bunch. She talked to me quite a bit after we merged.) Pennywise: Yes, but did she talk to anyone else? ... I seriously don't know, I wasn't in it long enough! Ha! Harry: She talked to me. I thought that was very noble, since we were on separate tribes from the beginning. Wednesday: All three of them talked more than I would have liked. *Silence. Snape: Socially, all three of you excelled. I often forgot who truly was an ally or not. Especially you, Satania. Satania: Hehe, thanks. Peridot: Yeah, social game is great, and challenges are whatever, but who really rocked the entire season? Guess! Sadako! Sadako: ... I did... Peridot: See, you're doing better now! Keep it up and you'll convince everyone here to vote you! James: I just find it-- Peridot: Hey, I'm not done! All three of you rocked the season in every aspect! Seriously, you're like a picture perfect final three. James: I just find it funny how we're here, and we have to pick a winner, but everyone this season was a real hard player. When you lose a season like this, you really can't complain. Wednesday: Hmph. I disagree. I believe I was robbed. Painfully robbed. Harry: Come now, just be happy your allies made it to the end. Yukari: We haven't been asking many questions, have we? Godzilla: Rooar roar? Roar, roar roar roaar. (Do we need to? I mean, most people know who they're voting). Mark: I have a very very important question that detrimentally requires an answer! Lightning: Yes, Mark? Mark: If you're running late to a meeting, how do you get there using only your voice? See, it's social-related! Lightning: Well, personally, I'd just scream so loudly that it would send me flying over there. Satania: Agh, you stole my answer! Anyway, I would use my voice to call forth the spirits of Hell to carry me there! Mark: Okay, that's... interesting. Now, Sadako? Sadako: ... If I am late to a meeting, they will just have to live with it... Mark: Oh, it is what it is, then? Nice. Snape: Are there any serious questions in regards to this matter? Yukari: I have one for... Satania. Satania, how did you social game affect your alliances? Satania: My social game kept us afloat. When people were after us, I was able to talk us out of a lot of dilemmas. Lightning: Those were your pre-merge alliances, right? Satania: *covers Lightning's mouth* I was also able to talk to my allies and keep them from flipping. Wednesday: Ha. That worked out so well, didn't it? Peridot: I second that. Lightning: Hmmhmm. Satania: Aw, come on... Peridot: We're just giving you a hard time, Satania. We know your social game was good. Wednesday: I wasn't. Outlast Luke: Now, we'll move on with the final portion of this Tribal Council before the vote. Outlast. Everything they did from the moment they stepped foot on this island. How does it measure up? James: Poorly. You all did poorly. Get up and go home. Lightning: Alright, bye. *stands up, but sits down again and laughs* James: But in all seriousness, I would like a short description from each of you about how you played this game. Keep it brief. Sadako, you haven't said too much, you start us off. Sadako: ... In the beginning, I aligned with Wednesday... We were strong... I remained social, but I did not put myself too far in the light... I focused on myself, and only myself... I made Satania swear loyalty to me, and we were a strong trio... Then we added Lightning and Yukari, but Wednesday betrayed us... so we voted her out... Then I did all I could to protect Lightning and Satania... to ensure we would be the final three... Snape: Just a moment, miss Sadako Yamamura. Although your strategy worked for you, Lightning and Satania worked much harder than you and still made it just as far. Godzilla: Rooar roar roaar! (But she doesn't have that much blood on her hands!) Mark: I think it all depends on the person. Everyone's different, everyone needs a different strategy to get by. James: The problem with that logic is that every type of strategy would be worthy of winning. Mark: Well, if it works out for you, then sure! Yukari: I sort of disagree. If you only try to make good television, you won't try very hard in the gameplay portion. James: Well, people have proven time and time again that you can be both a great player and entertain at the same time. Pennywise: But the question is... did these three do that? Peridot: I'm sure they each have their fans. I, for one, am more entertained by the ones that play the game, rather than the ones that try to rack up the views. James: I feel the same way, I'm just saying. It's possible. Anyway, Lightning, it's your turn. Lightning: I picked the wrong side to stick by when the game started. Yukari and I became targets, but I shared my money with her so she could get the Ring of Judgment. I feel that secured our alliance. We were able to make deals with Harry and Mark, thus allowing us to stay in. Come the mutiny, I joined up with Satania and her friends. So we found the girls alliance, but it didn't last because we had a few flippers. Peridot: Hehe, sorry. Wednesday: Not sorry. Lightning: I was able to take that alliance to the end, making sure the votes kept going our way. Eventually having to vote out all the other Heroes, I still made it here, and I hope you will give me the victory. James: Good enough. Now, Satania, finish us off. Satania: Well, I thought I had my allies secure in the beginning, but I made some changes and tried to keep on good terms with everyone. I didn't want to risk being the one to go, no matter who got the majority. I was able to strike a deal with Sadako to stick with her and Wednesday, which as you can see, we did. I mutineed with them to ensure my loyalty and make sure my allies would be safe on the other tribe. There, we met Lightning and company, which changed the entire game from that point onward! You know the rest. Godzilla: Rooar roar roaar roar, roar rooar. (It's funny when three allies explain their games, since they're all nearly the same.) Mark: They're the same, but different! Peridot: Make sense here, Mark. Pennywise: Cents? We only used Coins in this game! Haha! Harry: Ha ha ha, you're so funny. Now, I have one final question. Sadako, if you could change one thing about your game, what would it have been? Sadako: ... Not aligning with Wednesday... Wednesday: Don't worry, your feelings are returned. Snape: I, too, have one final question. Satania, Sadako... Do either of you regret your mutiny, at all? Satania: Hm... nope! Sadako: ... No... It got me here, did it not...? Snape: Fine answers. Do not regret anything, for every experience will make you stronger. For all three of you, I wish the best of fortunes. Luke: Is there anyone else who would like to speak? *Silence Luke: Alright, then I'll give you all a minute to think everything through, then we'll get on with the vote.